Are You Still Awake?
by Waylo
Summary: Lucy's flustered about something, but she won't say. Every time you ask her what's wrong, she answers with, "I'm fine" or "I'm just not feeling well." This only started happening after she went to visit Natsu. So then what's the real reason she's acting this way? Please R&R ;)


**I'll dedicate this story to my cousin who FINALLY came over after like...2 months? Well, she loves Fairy Tail and of course, NaLu. I don't think she loves Fairy Tail as much as I do, but I'm pretty sure that she just ****_absolutely loves _****NaLu. So, enjoy this one-shot, especially YOU my beloved cousin! ;)**

* * *

Mirajane kept on shooting worried looks at Lucy who was staring off into space. She looked at Cana, _Help me with her!_ Cana sent her a smirk, _Leave her be! She might be thinking about_ something. Mirajane sighed, _At least help me ask her what's wrong. _Cana had a thoughtful look on her face before sending a sly smile at Mira, _And what would I get in return?_ Mira gave a kind(?) smile at her which almost caused her to give in, _More booze. _Cana gave a victory smile, _ALRIGHT!_

Cana came over and sat in the seat next to Lucy who didn't acknowledge her presence at all. "Hey Lucy!" Cana shouted in a lowered voice, shaking a bottle of alcohol in front of her.

Now _that _caught her attention. She was startled and nearly fell over. "What is it Cana?"

"Mira is worried that there might be something wrong with you," Mira nearly smacked herself at Cana's straightforwardness.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Mira asked. "Do you have a fever or anything?"

"N-No! I'm alright," Lucy flustered, a hint of red on her cheeks.

Of course, Cana caught that and smirked. "What were you thinking about huh?"

Her blush deepened at that. "N-Nothing!" Lucy cursed herself for stuttering. "I wasn't thinking about anything! I was just...just..." She had to think of an excuse and _fast _so Cana wouldn't be able to corner her.

"Luce!"

Lucy sighed in relief. _Saved by the bell!_ She turned around in her seat, and from the corner of her eye, she saw the disappointed look on Cana's face. "Hey, Natsu."

Natsu gave her a confused look. "Luce, where are you looking at?"

_Ah crap. _"I'm looking at you, silly!"

"You're so weird. I'm not stupid, Luce, you're loo-"

"You sure about that, pinkie?" Gray's voice called from somewhere in the guild. "From what I've seen so far, it's always you doing the stupid stuff!"

"Shut up, stripper!" Natsu shouted in return. "You're no better! You're always walking _everywhere _naked!"

"Gray, clothes," Mira called to him, smiling.

"What the-? Where the hell did they go?!"

"So as I was say-" Natsu turned back to Lucy who was now gone from her seat.

"Sorry Natsu!" Lucy shouted from outside the guild. "I'm not feeling to well, so I'm going home."

Before he could answer, she left as fast as she could, walking of course since running would leave them suspicious of her behavior. She couldn't face Natsu, she just couldn't! Not after what happened.

* * *

_Lucy rolled around in bed, trying to sleep, but how could she? She was worried about Natsu. He never came into the guild! She had asked Mira if he had gone on a mission, but she told her that he never came in for one. Happy wasn't around either to tell her where Natsu was. So now here she was, waiting for him to come by, or invade, her house via her window. In which he never did._

_She sighed and got out of bed. If he wasn't going to her, she would come to him. Lucy quickly got herself dressed, grabbed her pink jacket, and headed out. As soon as she opened the door, the cold breeze hit her and she nearly froze. Now she had another reason the visit Natsu._

_When she got to the woods, a cold shiver went up her spine. She shouldn't have come here at night. The woods were pitch-black you couldn't even see the pathway and she feared something might pop out of nowhere. She had two choices; continue to Natsu's house through the creepy woods, or, just go back home and roll into a ball with her blanket covering her. Lucy shook the second option out of her head, _I've gone this far, no turning back now! Besides, something's probably wrong with Natsu for him not to go come into the guild and start fights.

_Lucy hurried through the woods, tripping over some rocks and roots, squeaked when there was a mysterious sound or flapping noises, and finally made it to his house. She was trembling from the freezing air and from the darkness surrounding her, and was panting from running through the woods. She knocked on the door, hoping that they would open it. Instead, her answer was a _whooo-whooo _from an owl. She gripped the door handle and, to her luck, she opened it. She closed the door behind her, turned around to look at his house, and, to her horror, it was a gigantic mess _again.

_Lucy sighed before carefully making her way through the trash over to where Natsu's and Happy's hammocks were. Happy wasn't sleeping in his, however, he was sleeping with Natsu, curled into a ball next to Natsu's head. She smiled at the Exceed's loyalty and love. She glanced at Natsu, who was sweating a lot._

Huh, I never would have that he would actually be sick, _Lucy thought. She hurried towards his kitchen, not even knowing where it was due to the fact that there were mountains of trash everywhere she went, and got a pot of cold water with a towel. She dragged a chair along with her to sit beside Natsu, wiped the towel on his face before putting it in the pot again and placing it on his forehead. He sighed at the contact of the cold towel on his high-temperature body._

_Lucy took his hand in hers, only to find it really hot. When he wasn't sick, his body temperature was already warm as it was, but with a fever, he was piping hot. Now she was really worried. Natsu, however, clutched her hand in his, finding the source of the coldness really nice. She blushed at that, _Was Natsu awake?! _However, by the looks of it, he wasn't. She untangled her hand from his and reached for the towel to place it in the cold water once more and put it on his forehead. Natsu, who groaned at the loss of coldness, stretched his arm out in front of him to get that source back. So, of course, he grabbed Lucy without knowing, and sighed at the new source. She was sure that she was fiercely blushing now. She shot glances at the Exceed, and was relieved that he was still asleep._

_She tried to squirm out of the arms embracing her, but failed. Instead, to her horror, Natsu opened his eyes._

_"Lucy..?" his voice soft and husky._

_She was so glad that it was dark in the house because she swore that her face could rival Erza's hair. How she liked him saying her name in that voice! She snapped out of it. "Sorry, Natsu," she whispered. "I was worried that something might have happened to you since you didn't come into the guild."_

_He gave her a grin before going into a streak of coughs. Happy squirmed around, but continued to snooze away. Natsu carefully grabbed him and placed him on his own hammock. "What time is it?"_

_"It's past twelve," she softly answered before laying him back down and placing the towel on his forehead. "Go back to sleep Natsu, it's better if you did."_

_"You came here at this time..?" his voice louder with surprise and shock, but still rough. He tried to sit up once more, but Lucy kept her hands on his shoulders. He would have been able to get up even with her holding him down if it weren't for his fever. "Something could have happened to you! Especially in the woods!"_

_"And nothing did. Don't worry Natsu. Besides, I won't go home until you wake up with energy again. I'll stay here and take care of you. Now shut up or else you'll wake up Happy."_

_He glanced at Happy before complying. All was silent besides the noise of Lucy changing the towel and the crickets. When she got up to change the water, Natsu grabbed her arm, startling her._

_"Stay."_

_Such a simple request, yet her heart pounded. "O-Okay."_

_She sat back down, but he refused to let her go. After a while, his evened breathing could be heard and his grip on her loosened. She stared at him for a moment and said aloud softly, "Are you still awake, Natsu...?"_

_No answer came to her. Lucy leaned her head down, planting her lips on top of his. After a second or two, she quickly stood up, took the pot, and went to change it._

* * *

Lucy's train of thought crashed. She opened the door to her apartment quickly and hurried to her room. She jumped on her bed, stared into space before stuffing her face into her pillow. She still couldn't believe that she did that. After what she did, she avoided Natsu at all costs in hopes that she could restore herself and _not _blush in front of him. She had tried to be normal today, but she couldn't look at him in the eye, a fact that he immediately caught.

"What are ya doing, Luce?"

Lucy screamed at the sudden familiar voice right next to her ear. "Natsu! What are you doing here?!"

"Checking on you of course!" he puffed. "You were acting off for the past few days, so I got worried."

"I-I'm fine!"

"Really? I was pretty sure I passed it on to you."

Lucy blinked, _Say what? _She abruptly stood up, _finally _looking at Natsu and grabbed him. "You were _awake?!_"

Well, what do you know, _the _Natsu had a shade a red staining his cheeks. "I have no idea what you mean!" he answered, and rushed towards the window. "See ya tomorrow, Luce!"

And he was gone. Lucy hurried over to the window and popped her head out. "GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP!"

* * *

**I got this idea from my cousin. She actually didn't give the idea directly, but she told me that she was sick for a couple of weeks, also a reason why she couldn't come visit me, and so I made this story out of that. So if you like the story, thank my cousin for helping me get this idea. ;)**

**I think I made Natsu a bit OOC, but did I also make Lucy OOC? I have no idea. I've never been good at making them act they way the should act. D:**

**Do you think that Lucy's the kind to make the moves? Although I established Natsu as being the one making them in my other one-shots, I think he isn't the type to do it. I need to work on that more then, huh?**

**So, that's all I gotta say for now...I think... WELL, I hope you enjoyed and loved this one-shot, and once again, this is dedicated to my cousin and thank her for giving me this idea. Please review! I love reading what you think! We all know that I'm not a psychic who can read minds! xP**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
